


A mate in distress

by Bookemdanno98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Derek Hales pack, First Kiss, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Happy Ending, Hurt!Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Protective Derek Hale, Stiles is Dereks Mate, Wolf Derek, secretly in love, slightly possessive Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookemdanno98/pseuds/Bookemdanno98
Summary: When Stiles is late for a Pack meeting, Derek and the pack grow concerned. Derek decides he can't stand around while his mate, the man he had been in love with since he set eyes on, could be in danger. And so he sets off in search for his mate. What will he find? He doesn't know, but what he does know is that he has to find his mate, before its too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Isaac, Erica and Boyd join the pack earlier, Jackson never turned into the Kanima and becomes a normal werewolf, Lydia joins the pack with Jackson as a Banshee, Peter is good (He gave up his Alpha powers to Derek once Kate was killed), Allison never was manipulated by Kate and joined the pack instead with Scott, who joins the pack after Derek gains his powers, Cora was found earlier and Derek is a awesome Alpha from the start. Stiles...Well he's Stiles XD Also I've made all of the characters which are still in school older so they are 18. Also Parish is in here a lot earlier than in the show.  
> I DON'T OWN TW :'(

**Derek POV:**

The pack was worried. No scratch that they were full out panicking with concern for our resident human.

We had scheduled our weekly pack meeting for 6pm that night, it was now 6.35pm and there was still no sign of Stiles.

To begin with, I thought he was simply running late but when he had not turned up at the newly refurbished Hale house by half past I started to get worried, my wolf pacing beneath my skin the longer he was away from me.

I waited another five minutes before my wolf grew too restless, begging to be released so it could find the man I loved.

I had ordered the others, the rest of my pack to follow as I sprinted to my Camaro, flinging the door open and scrabbling in, starting the car just as three sets of doors open, Isaac and Peter getting in the back and Cora in the passenger seat.

I push my foot down on the acceleration the car lurching into action as I spot the others in my pack scamper into their designated vehicles. Scott and Allison in one car with Erica and Boyd joining them and Jackson and Lydia into Jackson's Porsche.

I speed down the lane which led to the Hale house, the car's back wheels squealing as I turned the corner onto the main road.  
  


"Cora, try his mobile again. He may have it on silent and forgot about the meeting or something." I try to reassure myself, trying to come up with a theory on why Stiles hadn't turned up, one that didn't end up with said man in danger.

"But that's not likely, Nephew and you know it" Peter spoke up and I knew what he was saying was true.

Stiles was the one that insisted on pack meetings, he was the one that organised them, the one who took responsibility to make sure everyone would come. He was the one who fed us at the meetings, made us homemade meals and baked us cookies and yummy brownies. He would never miss a meeting, not unless something had happened to his Father which only made my concern heighten. There was a great chance that either father or son was injured and I was dreading either option.

On one hand, it would devastate Stiles if his Father was injured and in effect the pack too. The elder Stilinski, just as Melissa and Chris, had joined the pack, the first two straight after finding out about the supernatural and Chris after Allison begged him. They were, along with Peter and Deaton, the people of wisdom and knowledge, the people who we could rely on for support and guidance. If one of them were injured it would affect us all, we were a pack, a family, when one hurt we all did.

But on the other hand if it was Stiles that was injured it would cause havoc through the pack. He was the heart of the pack, the one thing that kept it going, spread the blood through our systems, and ensured we functioned. Without him we would surely crumble.

The thought of either option instantly made me press further down on the gas, surely now going over the speed limit as I speed down the long road.

"Still no answer. His mobile is on because it rings for a while before going to his voicemail, which makes no sense because we all know Stiles always makes sure he is contactable. Oh...no…" Cora tails off, as if coming to the same realisation as I did.

Stiles was obviously in trouble because he was the one person you could rely on to answer his mobile, no matter when or where he answered. He had even answered a call in class once, getting himself in detention with Mr. Harries for answering it and walking out of the class. The pack had found it hilarious, Scott had laughed until he cried when he explained it to me, how the teachers face grew slack in shock as Stiles answered his phone, declaring "I have to take this" before leaving. I had felt guilty over that incident for it was I whom called him, asking him about some research he was doing for me.

"He's going to be fine. Its Stiles we're on about! He gets out of anything with barely a scratch!" Isaac's voice shook, trying to convince himself that Stiles would be fine.

No one said a thing in reply only nodding unsurely at his words as if knowing Stiles may not be that lucky this time.

I keep my eyes on the road ahead not daring to think about what could be happening to the younger man. Instead I concentrated on trying to get to him.

The car's engine purrs as I speed through the town and into the street Stiles and the Sheriff lived in, taking corners sharply towards Stiles' house.

I pull up by the drive, barely coming to a stop before I was out of the car and rushing to the house, noting how Stiles' jeep was still parked in the front, the Sheriff's car pulled up alongside it, making my body panic more, the fact that both Stilinski men now maybe guaranteed to be in trouble making me stride faster towards the front door.

Well, the front door couldn't really be called that anymore, it was completely smashed, and bits of ruined wood lay plastered on the floor.

I quickly step over the rubble, eyes flashing red as I take in the damage which was left in the Stilinski household.

The living room was a mess, glass from family photos lay smashed on the floor, a lamp lay much in the same way, and even a sofa had been upturned in what must have been some sort of struggle.

"Stiles!?" I let out a shout, desperate to find the man both I and my wolf viewed as a mate.

I walk further into the living room, finding more damage everywhere, more glass, a broken table and a scuff marks in the wooden floor.

My eyes scan the living room for any sign of life, begging them to come across my mate well and fit smiling across at me. But what they spotted were far from that dream, the reality of it making my heart drop.

Blood drops were taunting me from the floor, my nose instantly scenting it, heart lurching when the smell of the Sheriff's blood hit my nose.

I instantly smelt the air further letting my nose lead me into the kitchen door way where I spot the Sheriff still and bleeding on the floor.

"John!" I ran to his side hands moving across his body looking for injury finding only bruises until I came across his head where blood were trailing down from a wound on the top of his head.

The Sheriff had known about the supernatural for a while now, ever after the death of Kate. Stiles had explained everything to him, how Peter had killed Kate in revenge, about how I was a werewolf and they found my sisters body buried by the old Hale house because I wanted her to find peace and not because I was a killer, how Scott had been turned by Peter and the others by me. The Sheriff took it all in stride, never doubting what his son was telling him, never accusing him of lying about the supernatural. Instead he believed his son and made it his mission to make himself as informed with the supernatural as possible, even joining pack meetings when he could.

I shook the man's shoulder, needing to wake the older man, needing to know where my mate was and who had attacked them.

"John?" I question, watching as his eyes fluttered underneath his eye lids before opening slowly.

"Derek?" His voice replied, foggy and slurred as he adjusted to the light of the room.

"Sir? Where's Stiles?" I ask, watching as the question sank in the other man's eyes growing wide as it processed.

"Stiles!" He exclaims trying to struggle up, but I held him down.

"Sir, what happened?" I ask helping him sit up and into a nearby seat, keeping my hand on the panicked mans shoulder, to prevent him from moving and hurting himself more.

"I was in the Kitchen with Stiles, he was talking about what he was going to make for you all tonight, something about lasagna and cake, when the front door came smashing down. It's my day off so my guns upstairs. At least four men came into the living room they were demanding I released their friend from prison. I told them there was no chance that was happening, the guy murdered four people! How the hell was I meant to get him out? They said if I wasn't going to release him they would give me motivation to and then two men charged towards Stiles. I tried to keep them away from him but they were too much for me to keep back. One hit me over the head while the others rushed for Stiles. The stupid kid took one down before running out of the back door; he led them away from me! Can you believe that! I'm supposed to protect him not the other way around! Please you have to find him!" The older man finished eyes wide with panic as I take in what he said.

"I will Sir" I answer, determined to find and protect my mate, but at the same time not wanting to leave my mates father.

"Go! I'll be fine! Just find my son. I can't move, I think my leg's broken but I'm not dying. However my son may be. Now go!" He demands, making me lurch into action as I took off further into the kitchen, finding a man lying on the floor.

He was tanned, tall and blonde, was broad and strong and I was completely in awe that my mate had taken down a man so large, nearly twice the size of him. My wolf grumbled in pride, knowing it had such a strong mate making my chest swell.

"Isaac, stay with the Sheriff. Peter, Cora take care of him" I pointed towards the unmoving body on the kitchen floor. "Scott, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Allison with me. Lydia, call Parish and get him over here. We may need police assistance with this." And with that I was out of the back door, using my nose to track down Stiles' scent.

I pause as I took it in, his scent smelt like cinnamon, mixed with apples. 

Usually, when we weren't in so much danger the scent would drive me crazy, the smell remaining around my house for days, blending perfectly with mine.

The scent was easy to pick up on, it lingered in the air along with three other scents, all revolting compared to the delightful scent of my mate.

There was a smell of fear in my mates scent which made my wolf growl begging me to let it surface, begging to tear the men who were after Stiles apart, begging me to let me let go.

And so I did.

But this wasn't like anything I felt before.

Instead of the feeling of growing canines, claws and the flash of red eyes, my bones began to crack and shift.

My skin tingled as hair took over my flesh, covering it with a pure ebony coloured coat of fur.

The sound of ripping clothes hovered in the as I fell onto my hands and knees, my fingers transforming into paws and my face into a muzzle.

Finally my bones fixed into place, the cracking of shifting bones halting.  
  


"Derek? What the hell?!" My ears picked up Scott's voice and I turn my head towards my beta, barking a reply before tipping my head back and howling, telling them to follow, before sprinting off, finding my body travelling at much faster speeds.

I clear the wooden fence blocking my way into the forest, which was located behind the Stilinski's back yard, with miles to spare, surging through the air before landing gracefully on the other side, not halting for a second before paws ate at the ground below.  
  


My even further heightened senses take in the smell of Stiles getting closer, the scent becoming stronger and I stretch my paws further, making myself run faster across the forest floor.

My nose twitched in the air as I follow my mate trail, swerving to the left when his did and between trees when he did so.

I could hear the sounds of a shouting man up ahead, the smell of a freshly shot gun making my nose twitch.

I emerge into a large clearing my eyes instantly drawn to the form of my mates lean, muscled body, who was currently backed against a tree, a man's form towering above him.

"You little shit!" The man boomed his fist colliding with Stiles' face, making his head snap to the right.

"You think you're gonna get away? You think killing my friends will stop me? Well you're wrong" The man spat, making my mate flinch but he did not cower, instead his eyes hardened stubbornness, making me grumble with pride and terror at once.

Pride for my mate was strong, brave and fearless but terror for that look usually was followed by a sarcastic reply which usually bought my mate more danger.

"Well actually, I didn't kill them. You did" He smirked, making me give off a wolfish grin as I sneak carefully forwards, making no sound as I crouched low.

"You little fucker" The man bellowed sending his fist into my mates stomach three times in successive blows.

My mate made no noise in pain, making me smirk again as he held back the sounds, not giving the man the satisfaction of hearing them.

I was only a few feet away now, close enough that I could lunge onto the man's back and rip his throat out. I was getting ready to make the move when the man laughed, the sound crazed as he sends another blow towards my mate, this time the sound of bone cracking traveled to my ear making me want to snarl and sink my teeth into the man's flesh. The sound of Stiles' tiny whimper making my wolf crazy with the need to taste the attacker's blood on its tongue.

"Haven't got anything to say anymore big man?" The man chuckled as he grabbed onto my mates arm and twisting it until I heard a pop of his shoulder being displaced from its socket.

Stiles gasped in pain, his legs giving out as he falls to his knees, chest heaving in pain as the man keeps his grip on his arm.

"Common, you little shit. Got any last words before you die?" The man laughs, as I move my body into position ready to leap, lips pulled back in a silent snarl.

Then as if he knew I was here, whiskey coloured eyes snapped to mine, the golden brown pools burning into mine questioningly, as if he wanted to believe it was me.  
  


I let my eyes bleed into their normal colour, hazel green meeting Stiles' as they grow wide in shock before pure relief takes over and I nod at him, making my lips curl into a wolfish smile again, bringing a small grin in return.

"Actually I believe I do." My mate smirked, and I knew instantly what he was doing.

"Well you better say it quick because you won't be living for much longer." The man taunted.

"One word. Woof" Was all Stiles said before I lunged forwards, my powerful back legs pushing me through the air and onto the man's back, making said man fly to the right, before crumbling underneath my weight, landing a few meters away from my mate.

My teeth instantly sunk into the tender flesh at his neck, ripping away skin, making blood spurt across the bark of trees and pool onto green grass below.

My wolf grumbled with happiness and pleasure as the man's heart beat stopped and his breathing became no more.

I took a step back my head turning towards my mate, whose eyes were staring straight back at mine.

I let out a whine at the sight of his bruising face and I quickly trot to his side, whimpering as I went, the thought of Stiles injured making my wolf cry in protest.

"Derek" His voice trembled as he reached out for me with his uninjured arm, hand shaking as I rush to his side, his fingers instantly burrowing into my fur as his body slumps forwards, my body taking his weight as he sinks into my side, arm clutching on tome like a lifeline.  
  


I grumble in bliss at the feel of my mate so close and I maneuver my body over Stiles' covering him from danger as my nose delves into the skin of his neck, taking in his fantastic scent, rubbing my cheeks against his skin, marking my scent into his flesh.

"Der..." He whispered again, grip tightening around me, his body shivering now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

My wolf let out a comforting purr like sound as it licks the side of his neck in a soothing manner.

"My Dad? I..is he okay?" His voice murmured against my fur.

I pull back slightly, making his head rise and I nod in reply.

"Oh, thank god! I...I saw him go down Der. It was like I was stuck in a slow motion nightmare, watching him crumble lifelessly to the floor with a man lifting a gun to his chest. I was so scared; they were going to kill him! So I did the first thing I thought of, I grabbed the kettle of all things and swung it at the nearest guy, before running. I wanted to get them away from my Dad and it worked." He gasped, before rushing on wards. "There's another two bodies somewhere around here, the dumbass you killed was fucking stupid. I led one man into the other and he shot him, thought it was me. He killed the other guy as well! I confused him by weaving between trees and the other guy came out of nowhere and the idiot shot him too! Then...Then he found me. I was trying to hide, trying to come up with an escape plan and he surprised me. He hit me across the face with his gun and I...I..." he was wheezing by now, like he couldn't catch his breath and I knew instantly he was having a panic attack.

My wolf whines as it curls further around Stiles, licking at his skin to try and calm the younger man, rubbing my cheeks against his.

"Der...I...Can't... br...breathe!" He rasp's making me panic as my wolf lets the man take over.

My bones creak and snap back into place as fur gives way to skin.

"Stiles. Breath, baby. I got you." I sooth, wrapping my very naked body around my mates, being careful of his injuries as I trail my large hands over his back in calming gestures.

"Here" I say taking his smaller hand into mine and placing it on my chest. "Breath with me, baby" I reassure him, taking deep even breaths as I watch him copy my actions, his breathing getting calmer with each intake.

"Good. There we go. Just breath" I encourage, tucking my face into his neck and placing gentle kisses on his skin as his heart calms and his breathing evens.

"Derek?" I hear his voice ask after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" Was all I say in reply too busy, trailing kisses across his smooth skin, trying to calm him as much as I could, letting instinct take over.

"You're kind of naked" He giggles, his hand slipping from my shoulders to wrap around my back, the warmth of his skin against mine making me burrow further into his body, tightening my embrace.

Then his words process in my head, making my head snap up.

"Oh..." I gasp, before Stiles lets out a laugh, his body shaking with giggles as he grips onto me.

"I'm glad you find this funny" I grumble, trying to contain the laugh which so desperately wants to escape.

"Oh my god…ouch…laughing hurts…" He was near tears now, his face red.

He looked absolutely gorgeous, his eyes were sparking with mirth, eyes crinkling and dimples showing. He looked like a porcelain angel, the light of the sunset making him glow beautifully. His smile was bright despite the pain he must have been in and it made my heart swell with love.

"God I love you" I mutter, the words coming out before I could stop them, a rush of words my wolf purred at.

His laughing instantly comes to a stop and I cringe as I hide my face, lowering it in embarrassment, preparing myself for the rejection I knew which was coming.

I feel long fingers at my chin, lifting my head, my gaze meeting those beautiful golden honey orbs.

"You do?" His voice asked insecure and shy, eyes shining with something I couldn't place.

"Yes, I'm crazy in love with you. I've wanted you as mine for so long. Ever since we met to be exact." I answer honestly.

"But you hated me" His voice is small and confused and my wolf grumbled in discontent, both at the statement and the self-consciousness in his voice.

"I've never hated you. I pushed you away because I thought it would keep you safe, but you were already too involved. I wanted to hug you, kiss you, and keep you close. But I'm so broken, I didn't want that for you. You deserve so much better" I explain, my hand trailing over his cheek.

"What if I wanted that too? And you do deserve me, and so much more! Plus I'm broken too, you know. We can fix each other" He whispers.

"You want that?" I question, lifting myself so I'm level to his face, hope taking over the doubt I felt before.

"Yes. But what about your wolf? What does he want? Scott said his wolf wants Allison as much as he does, that it wouldn't have settle if it didn't like her" He sounded so insecure I wanted to curl up around him and kiss away his doubts.

"Stiles, you're my mate. My wolf knew the second it set eyes on you" I answer, looking into his eyes as they grew wider in shock.

"I'm your mate?" He sounded breathless.

"Yes" I answer simply, knowing there was nothing else I could say.

"Oh…" He gasps.

"If you don't want me as your mate, you don't have to feel obliged t-" I start his silence making me worry, but before I could even finish the sentence I felt soft lips colliding into mine.

I make a sound of surprise before my brain catches on.

My mate was kissing me!

I instantly lean further into the kiss, my mind going blank as the feel of my mate's lips grazing over mine takes over my body. I feel him deepen the kiss, his tongue asking permission as it swiped across my lower lip, making me shiver as I grant it access. My breath leaves me instantly, the ability to breathe ceasing as my mate takes over my senses, his smell stronger than ever washing over me, his taste sweet, his touch gentle and his moans like a song to my ears. I had no idea when my eyes had closed, but when I opened them as he pulled back the sight of him, thoroughly kissed and beautiful took my breath away once more.

"Derek Hale, I love you with all my heart, I would be honored to be your mate." His voice was strong but yet shy, his words making my heart flutter with utter elation as he uses his free hand to cup my face, eyes shining with what I could now identity as love. Pure adoring and devoted love.

I gazed at him, taking him in for a second, letting myself drown into his eyes before I lean back in, sealing our lips together and taking control of the kiss cupping his jaw between my hands, caressing his smooth skin.  
  
  


I trail my thumb over his right cheek and he instantly flinched, swiftly reminding me that my mate was very much hurt.

I pull back quickly, the veins in the hand which remained on his cheek becoming black as I took away his pain, drawing the agony away from him.

I hear him sigh in relief and his body sinks further into mine trusting me to keep him steady.

"We need to get you to Melissa or at least Deaton; they can fix your shoulder. I'm pretty positive it's been dislocated and I don't want to put it back in place, it would cause you too much pain. Plus I think you've broken a few ribs, cracked them at the very least. You also have bruising across your face and probably across your abdomen too." I finish, still taking his pain.

"Okay, that's probably a good assumption. My shoulder is killing" He whimpers and I instantly focus on removing the pain from his shoulder.

"Stiles!" I hear a voice behind me shout, making my head turn instantly finding Scott, Boyd, Erica, Jackson and Allison stood at the edge of clearing.  
Scott rushed to cross the distance between us, the sudden movement making my wolf growl, my fangs growing and claws elongating.

"Scott! Stop!" I hear my mate's voice demand. "I'm his mate and I'm injured, his wolf is in control. Just stay there!"Stiles finishes making me grumble in agreement.

"Derek?" His voice asks making me turn to him, my wolf melting at the sight of him and I rush to pull his pain away once more.

"Sorry. My wolf is in protective mode." I explain directing my words at Scott who was stood frozen in the middle of me and Stiles and the rest of the pack.

"It cool, Dude" Scott replies with a small smile.

"Oh, Derek. I have your clothes." Erica comments, her smirk on full display as she strides over. "Your trousers survived and so did the leather jacket but your shirt and boxers weren't so lucky" she says as she cautiously hands me over the clothes, taking care not to move quickly in case my wolf though her as a threat.

"Thanks" I mutter, moving quickly behind the tree and pulling on my jeans and shrugging on my leather jacket, it may not be perfect but it covered most of my body so it would have to do.

I walk quickly back around the tree to find Scott and Erica by Stiles' side, their hands on his hands, draining his pain. I had to keep my wolf at bay for he longed to tear the two betas away from my mate.

"Scott is your Mum at work?" I ask sinking to my knees beside Stiles again.

"No, she's at home. I'll call her, tell her to come over to Stiles' house" He says before leaving our sides and taking out his phone, his voice trailing in the air as he spoke to his Mother.

"Allison, call Isaac. See if Parish is at the house yet. We're going to need his help to explain that" I say pointing to the man, who I tore his throat apart.

"Right." Allison replies copying her boyfriend's movements.

"Stiles I'm going to lift you now, okay?" I ask, cupping his cheek.

"Yup. I always wanted to be a Princess" His voice was sarcastic and it made me chuckle. I put one arm beneath his thighs and the other around his back before lifting him, pushing myself to my feet. His good arm went around my neck while the other, was placed on his abdomen.

"Ooo! So strong.." He comments, smirking as he squeezed my bicep awkwardly from his position.

"Shut it" I smile down at him, the command holding no actual heat but fondness as I look into those whiskey brown pools.

"Mum said she'd meet us at the house, she said Peter took the sheriff to the hospital for his broken leg and the concussion" Scott comments from my left.

"Good" I nod before Allison steps beside Scott.

"Parish is already there. He said he and Chris will sort out the bodies and the cover story" She says, making me nod once before more turning towards Stiles, smiling down at him.

"Derek you do know I have legs?" Stiles comments as I start to walk in the direction we came from.

"I know. But right now, my wolf is being protective and this is the only way to sate him, unless you want me growly and possessive?" I answer smirking when his eyes widened fractionally.

"On second thoughts I'm quite comfy in you're arms" He replies burrowing his head into my chest.

"Well that's good." I grumble contently, pleased my mate was happy in my arms.

"Hmm" Was my only reply and when I looked down it was to Stiles peacefully asleep.

**A few hours later:**

We had made it back to the Stilinski household hours ago and we all had now settled down in front of the TV which was situated in the living room.

When we arrived back at the house, Melissa and instantly been at our side, motioning to place Stiles on the sofa which had now been put upright.

The living room had been cleaned, all remains of a fight having disappeared and photo frames and other objects having been replaced.

The blood from the elder Stilinski and the attacker had been washed away and the front door was being fixed by Isaac and Cora.

Melissa had quickly determined that Stiles had suffered from two cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a sprained wrist and mass bruises across his face, chest and stomach. He also had a few scratches from tree branches and a grazed elbow from smashing into a tree when his attacker had punched him.

Melissa had given him painkillers before his shoulder was put back in place wrapping a sling around it to help keep it elevated and still. She had also wrapped his ribs, various cuts and inspected his bruises. Soon after she had deemed Stiles okay but was required a few days of bed rest which my wolf and I quickly agreed on.

Peter, with the Sheriff in toe had arrived back half an hour ago and he too was recommended bed rest.

The man had all but ran into the living room, hopping awkwardly with his crutches until he could envelope his only hold in a bear hug, crying quietly into his shoulder, thanking me over and over for saving him.

Once he had settled, we had all sat around the living room and ordered takeaway.

We had eaten plentiful, chatting comfortably between us as we basked in the fact that everyone in the pack was safe.

I was now sat on one of the Stilinski's love seat's, Stiles carefully curled around my body, half asleep and half watching 'Saving Private Ryan' which he had claimed was the best war movie ever made.

I had never before felt so content, so loved than when he was wrapped around me this.

I felt whole and belonging, like I was where I was meant to be, next to my mates side, giving him warmth and protection.

It was the greatest to feel such love and have it returned just as strongly.  
  


"I love you Stiles" I whisper, leaning down and pecking his soft lips, sighing with content as he returned the kiss, lifting himself so he could lean on my chest afterwards, his cheek resting on me as his soft breathing tickled against my now fully clothed skin. 

"I love you too sourwolf" he replied making me smile and lean my head down, resting it on his and closing my eyes, content to curl up with my mate and keep him close forever more.  


**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd that's its guys! Another Sterek fic for you!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Please comment, leave Kudos and bookmark! 
> 
> Goodbye for now!
> 
> -Bookemdanno98 x


End file.
